What is my purpose?
by xXxArisingLovexXx
Summary: Even after saving the Earth countless times, Shadow still wonders his true purpose in life.  He tries to fulfill living the life that was given to him at the cost of Maria's  With the help of Rouge he'll discover what his purpose in life is.  Shadrouge. R


***Note sexual content and language***

**Chapter 1: Searching and Leaving **

_The emergency lights were flashing red as gun shots flew across the room. Shadow took Maria's hand as he led her out of the chaos. The screaming of victims filled the narrow hallway. Maria kept a hand on her heart trying not to faint at the sight of the corpses. They finally reached the escape room and Maria could hardly walk. Shadow searched through the escape codes desperately so he and Maria could escape. Why had the G.U.N soldiers attacked the Ark? The footsteps outside of the door grew louder as the gunfire progressed closer. Maria moved next to Shadow instructing him to go stand on the center circle so the escape hatch would be revealed. He stepped on the circle as the pod of glass encaged him. "Maria!" He cried as his pulse grew faster. "Shadow, I beg of you, please do this for me. For all the people on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Shadow your purpose in life will reveal its self to you on that planet." Shadow slammed his hands on the glass as his emotions took control of him. "No! I'm not leaving without you!" Maria set the destination coordination for Earth as tears washed down her red face. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. I believe in you." With those last words she pressed the button and sent him to Earth._

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

Shadow stepped on the floors of the Ark. It had been over 50 years since he walked last here. He walked through the entire place. The blood of the victims could still be seen on the print of the floors. The memories of the tragic event would be there stained forever in these narrow hallways. A hedgehog followed behind him. His fur was a sliver color and his eyes the color of gold.

"Silver, what is it that brings you here?" Shadow asked still not facing his direction. His eyes were too focused studying the damages then to glance at Silver.

"I could ask you the same question. Is something wrong?" "Nothing wrong that should be in your concern; why are you here?" Shadow spat. Silver the Hedgehog is one of the last people Shadow would explain anything to. He and Sonic were a lot alike and that was not something to be proud about. However, Silver respected Shadow's space and could keep his mouth shut rather than that blue imbecile.

"I'm just checking on you for Rouge. She told me she has not seen you in a while."

Shadow turned around to meet Silver's eyes. He could tell that Silver was telling the truth because he didn't hesitate from his glance.

"Tell Rouge that I'm going to be away for awhile and not to follow me. I'll be back as soon as possible. I have something I must do."

"Tell her yourself Shadow."

Even if he did want to tell Rouge, she would only try and make him stay. He couldn't risk staying in Mobius any longer. There were still unanswered questions inside his mind. Rouge would only slow the process down. She'd always complain about traveling unless there was a jewel in her interest. Shadow never could understand why jewels meant so much to her. They were an empty crystal of creation with no purpose much like him. That's why he needed to leave. He needed to find his purpose which Maria spoke of. He needed to find something worth the life he was spared for. Even if it took forever, Shadow would search for this meaning. And he would do it alone.

"No thanks. Just tell her."

"Shadow, I think she needs to hear it from you. It would comfort her more from you than me."

"Hmph…It's not like she needs me anyway. She'll be fine."

"She doesn't need you to be there. She just needs to know you're going to be fine. Please…"

Oh god. Would this hedgehog ever get the hint that he did not want to see Rouge? His begging was irritating Shadow to the point of no return. Rouge chose the perfect guy to bring him back. Damn that white female bat. Shadow would make sure to return the favor soon after his mission was complete. "If I go, will you shut the hell up about her?"

Silver smirked at Shadow's irritated expression and nodded. About time the silver hedgehog learned to shut his trap. Shadow picked up his chaos emerald and whispered a Chaos Control.

It would be a quick conversation.

He would make sure of it.

Rouge would just have to deal with his disappearance for awhile. Maybe she could go seduce a certain echidna and make him her pet for the time. Shadow smirked at the thought of the red echidna getting whipped like a dog. He deserved it, that annoying red bitch. Don't misunderstand, Shadow does not hate Knuckles, he just simply thinks he's a sorry excuse for a man. In other words, Rouge's personal bitch, and she could do whatever she pleased. Yet when Shadow thought of Knuckles on top of Rouge, it irritated him more than Sonic's yapping ever could.

He'd beat the hell out of the echidna until he changed from red to a bright blue.

* * *

><p>Rouge stayed in the 2nd level of a casino. She ran it during the day as she did her dirty work during the night: seducing the drunken idiots into spending more cash on her games at day, while robbing jewelry in the bright moonlight. Shadow walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor, putting the pass code inside of the alarm for the bolted door. Rouge had difficult security for which she was put her pride in. The bolted doors, motion devices, cameras, and even security guards patrolling. He went straight down the narrow hallway walking up another set of smaller stairs. Shadow entered the lounge area which had the kitchen connected along with a balcony and a hot tub. Rouge was soaking inside of the hot tub. She wore a purple skin tight bikini which curved her body well expressing her cleavage.<br>She had white wine in her hand and smiled at him.

"Long time no see, Hun." Rouge replied. She slowly got out of the hot tub wrapping herself in a white rob. Shadow knew she was expecting him to stay for awhile.  
>"Nice work sending that annoying imbecile to track me down."<p>

"You say that as if it was a bad thing. Maybe it was because I missed you handsome."

"Hmph. I'm only staying for a couple of minutes."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Rouge, there is something I must do. When I'm finished with it, I'll return."

"You better return or I'm going to find your black ass and beat the hell out of you."

Shadow smirked at her reply. He moved closer to her as he wrapped his hands around her nice hips. He could feel her moan at his touch as he whispered softly in her ear: "Is that a threat?" Rouge let out a soft moan as Shadow continued to move his fingers down her body. She could feel herself getting hot. "It's a damn promise you horny asshole." Shadow smirked as he licked her neck. "I'm not the one who's getting hot right now."

"Asshole…"

Rouge began to moan louder as Shadow massaged her body. He removed the robe along with the bikini top. He softly sucked her nipples as she screamed in delight. Finally Rouge pushed Shadow away putting her robe on again. "You think I'm gonna let you fuck me and leave? Think again you son of a bitch."

"I'm coming back."

"You don't know when though."

"Back before you and Knuckles have the chance to-"

"We are not together, Shadow. I can do whatever I want."

"So what are we then?"

"Whatever we feel like being in the moment…"

Shadow kissed her lips softly as he pulled Rouge in between his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes without speaking. She always had this affect on him. He was Rouge's personal sex toy. Yet he didn't really mind the job, better him then Knuckles.

"I'm gonna miss you, Shadow."

"I know."

"Jerk."

"Hmph."

Shadow moved his arms away from Rouge as he slowly got up. She stood up pouring herself another glass of wine. He kissed her once more and headed for the door. "You better come back soon." She called as he walked out of the door. Rouge knew better than to expect that from Shadow. Yet she didn't know what else to say.

She was going to miss him.

* * *

><p><em>This is chapter one.<br>I'm not sure if i should keep going.  
><em>_So write a review telling me if i should or not.  
>And if I made any mistake errors please correct me in a non flaming way.<br>__Hope you enjoy._

_~ xXxArisingLovexXx _


End file.
